


Home is Where Sumo is

by wyndrah



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hank is a little OOC, I Tried, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Slash, mentions of Sumo - Freeform, oh well, so is Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyndrah/pseuds/wyndrah
Summary: He honestly wouldn’t mind Connor living with him. He doesn’t eat, shit, or piss, so it wouldn’t be too much of a problem. Plus, he could help out with Sumo. Hank knows all too well how much Connor adores that furry dog.





	Home is Where Sumo is

**Author's Note:**

> I- I don't even know where this is going... I have not written anything in such a long time and this is what I come up with? Oh, God... I hope you all like it at least!

Hank was standing in front of the Chicken Feed, silently cursing at himself because he was freezing his damn balls off. He felt like he had been waiting for hours but he only just got there about thirty minutes ago.

Just as he let out a sigh, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. His heart started pounding and he was ready to pull his gun out when he turned and saw Connor walking towards him. Instantly, his heart calmed and he smiled at the Android. The smile Connor threw back at him had Hank take those small steps to pull him into a tight hug.

Hank breathed in, making note how Connor smelled like fresh snow and, obviously, plastic. He pulled back and cupped the nape of Connor’s neck in his palm and just stared at the Android, analyzing him, calculating what to say to the now deviant being in front of him.

Hank couldn’t believe it. Connor had the ability to feel emotions now. This Android, right in front of him, who he grew close to, could now experience real emotions. It boggled his mind just thinking about that because he had witnessed the rapid growth of technology since he was a kid. This, this took the cake. This topped any other technology ever made. It even topped the stupid AI that Amazon made years ago! This was on a whole other level!

It was all so surreal.

He shook his head and chuckled. “What a wild night, huh?”

“You have no idea, Lieutenant.”

Hank squeezed Connor’s neck lightly. “From now on, it’s Hank, Connor. We’ve been through too much shit for you to stick with the formalities.” He let go of Connor’s neck and clapped him on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Connor gave him a puzzled look as he watched Hank walk to his car. “Home?”

Hank turned his head, smirking. “Don’t tell me you becoming deviant has messed with your head now! Ya know, a home. Where you sleep and eat and all that shit.”

“No, I know what a home is, Hank,” Connor said, letting out a little chuckle. He walked over to the car, standing in front of the Lieutenant. “But, _you_ live there. I don’t, so it’s not _my_ home.”

Hank shrugged. “It could be.”

He honestly wouldn’t mind Connor living with him. He doesn’t eat, shit, or piss, so it wouldn’t be too much of a problem. Plus, he could help out with Sumo. Hank knows all too well how much Connor adores that furry dog.

“Are- are you sure, Hank?”

He smiled once more and nodded his head. “Sure, why not? It wouldn’t hurt anyone if you lived with me. We all know how shit is gonna be for a while, so I think it would be best if you stayed with me.”

The grin that spread over Connor’s face made Hank almost, _almost_ , regret ever saying anything. “You care way too much than you would like to admit, don’t you, Hank?”

Hank rolled his eyes, huffed a sigh, and got into his car.


End file.
